Saved by the Attack
by Emyrss
Summary: Fe7 The Wo Dao has a lust for blood. Karel has a lust for blood. An Guy is the victem.


Song: 10th man down – nightwish

My second story. I still need to update my first story again. This is a Karelxguy story. (don't ask) and the result of being up till 1:30 am.

Warnings: 1) Yaoi. AKA: Boy x Boy. Don't like, Don't read. You have been warned.2) Has a bit of a spoiler if you don't have the support. But only by a very little bit. 3) Bad grammar: I still come from the Netherlands so ignore the poor spelling. I do my best here.

Disclaimer: I do own this story but I DO NOT own fire emblem.

Saved by the Attack.

'He challenged me again. Why does he even bother. He will never know how it is to be a real swordmaster. To be challenged by every pitfull soul who thinks they can defeat you. To kill from complete strangers to friends and even family. To see them all covered in blood. _**Their **_blood.'

He tries so hard. I see him try….. fail….. try again…. And again failing. And at sometimes looking at me to check if I'm looking at him. To see if I find him worthy. Worthy to be slain by my blade. It is time…

_Today I killed, he was just a boy__  
Eight before him, I knew them all  
In the fields a dying oath:  
I´d kill them all to save my own_

'But master… Why do I have to quit the training. I'm finally getting the hang of it. Ok I'm not nearly as great as you are but still…'

'Your training is over Guy…' No more words were said. I could not tell him the true reason… Could I? I have never even thought that I could feel that way. The strange tingling feeling that I had every time I was near him. Could I be…

I kept on walking. Not daring to look back. Afraid that might be crying. Or that he would look at me with those beautiful eyes. Atleast he wasn't following me. Where is an enemy attack when you need one. I really need to slain someone. And the closer we came to Nergal, the 'stronger' the enemies were supposed to be. I inhale deeply. Thinking why he had agreed to train Guy again.  
Not because Guy also was from Sacae. No.. Because Karel saw his younger self.

_Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain´t my fight_

_Flashback _

'_Focus boy… FOCUS! How many times did I tell you to focus on your opponent. Don't look at you sword. You are supposed to be one with it! If you don't train harder, you will never be the wielder of the Wo Dao. And that would be a shame__ now wouldn't it._

'_Yes father. I will train harder. I want to become the best swordmaster of all Sacea. And I will wield the Wo Dao.'_

'_That's my boy…'_  
_End flashback _

_Deliver me from this war  
It´s not for me it´s because of you  
Devil´s instant my eternity  
Obey to kill to save yourself_

I looked up. Just in time to see the last rays of sunshine. Hearing the screaming of Serra announcing that dinner is ready. If she keeps on screaming like that the enemy will have no trouble finding us. Not that I mind. I'm really in the need to see some blood. Doesn't matter who's. Except for Karla's that is.

I slowly decide to turn back. Heading for the campfire where dinner is served. Even though I'm not hungry I still eat. Not looking at anyone while I do so. Until _he _decides to sit next to me. _  
_

_Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain´t my fight_

'Just tell me if I'm not worthy to be your student. I know that I'm not gifted.' I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. Only to see that he has been crying. Eyes red and cheeks blushed. I find it rather…. It is time... After this … I might have a reason to leave this.. this troupe.

'Wait till everyone is asleep. We will meet at my tent. I'll be waiting.' With those words I stood up. Walking away from him. I noticed that he wanted to say anything. But he'll has to wait till tonight. And so do I.

_"I envy the 9 lives that gave me hell  
My path made up by their torn bodies  
Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust  
Call me a coward but I can´t take it anymore"_

And then FINALLY they decided to go to sleep. Except for Matthew. Who would take the first watch. I did not care. I know that Matthew would not dare to get near my tent. Lucky for him it was on the far end of the camp. And not one enemy was stupid enough to attack a wide awake swordmaster.

Then I noticed that Guy has crawled out of his tent -Which he shared with Rath- andwas slowly walking towards me. I smirked. Thinking what Guy had told the nomad as an excuse to leave. As the nomad was one of the smarter allies around.

I noticed that Guy hesitated to approach me. But still he continued to walk towards me. I looking to see Matthew watching from a distance. Ready to sound alarm if I decided to hurt or probably kill Guy. Fixing my eyes on Guy again. I see him gulp. Silence..

_They wait for me back home  
The live with eyes turned away  
They were the first ones to see  
They are the last ones to bleed_

I kept looking at the Myrmidon. Waiting for him to start speaking. But he didn't. And I couldn't not tell him that I love him with a certain sandy haired thief watching us.

'Come. I will tell you everything in the forest. We have to many eyes watching us here.' I stood up. Taking my steps towards the forest when I noticed that Guy wasn't following me. 'Are you coming or do I have to drag you into the forest with me?'

Guy stared at me. Taking a deep breath before he walked towards me. Slowly we both walked deeper into the forest. After a while I noticed that Guy started to shiver lightly. Ok it was freezing but it wasn't that cold. But this might the chance that I have been waiting for. 'You cold?'

_"The ultimate high as all beautiful dies  
A ruler´s tool, priest´s excuse, tyrant´s delight...  
I alone, the great white hunter  
I´ll march till the dawn brings me rest  
10th patriot at the gallow´s pole!"_

'Y.. Yes I.. I am a bit cold. But it doesn't matter.' I looked at him. He was trying to warm up a bit. He looked up. I guessed that he was feeling my eyes on him. 'Is there something wrong master Karel?'

'Why aren't you asking me for the answers that you seek. Or is there something else wrong?' I walked towards him. And with every step I took, Guy took a step backwards. Until he was with his back against a tree. _  
_

'I want to taste your blood.'

_Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain´t my fight_

With those last words I pushed my lips against Guy's. Leaving Guy with his eyes wide open. Not able to push me away. I bit on his lip. Hard enough to break the skin. Using his gasp to sneak my tongue in his mouth. I taste his saliva mixed with blood.

Breaking the kiss, I licked up a droplet op blood that was rolling down from his lip. Your blood tastes good Guy. Maybe you do have it in you to become a swordmaster.' Leaning down to bite on the junction of Guy's neck.

'EVERYONE WAKE UP. WE ARE THE ENEMY DRAWS IN NEAR!' I look up. Licking my lips clean of Guy's blood. Looking down at Guy. Smirking.

'You are lucky today. My blade wants to taste blood. If the enemy did not come by.. I had to use your blood to satisfy it's needs.' I turned around. Quickly walking to the battlefield. Ready to slay some enemies. Leaving Guy to lean against the tree. Lip and neck still bleeding.

I turned around. One last time

'Oh and Guy. You will restart your training again at dawn. Be prepared.'

_Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no__  
One by one, We will fall, down down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight_

Thy End

So here you have the result of staying up wait too long.

Read and review. Comment are always welcome. And if you have a couple for a next story. Please tell. I'm stuck in what couple to pick .


End file.
